Journey Home
by mystdogs
Summary: Adam Joe on a trip together Disaster! I will be updateing very soon. Please keep posted! The story is actually finished, I just have to finish putting into the computer. Thank you for being so patient!
1. Chapter 1

**Journey Home**

**By: Michelle Denson**

"**What do you think Adam, should we wait another day or head on out?" asked Joe.**

**It had been raining nonstop for the week when the two brothers started this trip to pick up a few new horses. They had already delayed the trip home because of the storms. The trip home would now take about four days, slower than the trip to the small town.**

**Adam sighed as he looked out the hotel window. "I think we should go ahead and leave today." The three day long journey to the town was not bad. Adam and Joe hadn't gotten into a single argument. The trail itself was long and lonely, no towns between the one they were in now and home. Adam figured if it was not for the storms they would be home already. Travel was dangerous with the new horses and the storms raging on; the bitter cold was not going to be much more pleasant either. He was proud of his brother this week. He was finally taking things a bit more seriously. Granted he recently turned eighteen he was still a kid in his brother's book. Adam figured it would not be long before he started getting restless and started showing some of his more immature and hotheaded personality. For now though he was proving to be a good horseman. He helped spot out some nice horses to build up the Ponderosa herd. Between the two of them they managed to buy six fine horses. There were five very fine mares, although one Adam had reservations about but his brother insisted she was a nice horse, but the pride was the stallion that they had purchased. They spent a bit more than they first figured but the stallion was worth what they paid and then some. He was a fairly young horse at six years and standing close to sixteen and a half hands tall. He was gentle with a high spirited air about him. He was a beautiful dark bay with his mane and tail to accent his beauty in dark contrasting black. Adam brought himself out of his thoughts and looked over to Joe. "We might as well start packing up. It'll take us about four days to get home and we'll have to take it slower than we'd like but with all this rain I'd hate to injure any of these horses."**

**Joe smiled at his brother "Yeah, especially that nice stallion. Sure will be good to get back home. Nothing to do in this town, sure wish it would stop raining. You think there's any chance of that?"**

"**Well the rain has slowed some, perhaps when we start down the trail it will ease up some more. Let's get a move on, I'd like to get some breakfast and be on the trail by mid-morning."**

**An hour later the boys were just finishing getting all the horses ready for the trip. "Well Joe lets head out. The rain seems to have slowed some but the cold weather doesn't help much." Adam gathered the lead that tied three of the mares together and mounted up on Sport. "Well Cooch looks like we're gonna be a bit wet again." Joe gave his beloved pinto a loving pat, gathered the lead to the two remaining mares and the big stallion, than swung into saddle. "Alright Adam let's go home!"**

**By the afternoon the rain seemed to quite down, but a few hours later the storms picked up again. The slickers provided little protection in the heavy rain, but it did help to keep them a little bit dry. The path was swallowed in water. Most of the normal hard packed ground was now slippery mud. The horses were moving at a slow pace, picking their way carefully through the mud. Many times the horses would slip or stumble from the bad footing. It was a tiring ride for both horses and the two young men. Sport was quite calm and serious riding through the woods, not like his usually spirited self. The mares Adam was leading seemed to have the same determination. Even Cochise was taking travel easy not once making notion for her rider to let her run. The horses Joe led had the same subdued behavior. It made an almost depressing scene in the pouring rain and dark clouded sky. Little Joe looked back behind him and around the sides, letting his eyes finally find their way skyward. Night would be coming soon and by the looks of the clouds even more rain.**

"**Hey Adam" yelled Joe over the loud rain. _Dang, guess he didn't hear me_ thought Joe. He nudged Cooch a little faster to catch up beside his brother. "Adam, I think we need to find some shelter for the night."**

"**There's a cave a few miles ahead. If we pick up the pace a bit we can make it before nightfall. How are you horses doing?" asked Adam as he glanced back to his own.**

"**They're a bit tired, but haven't had any get ornery or nothing."**

"**These here about the same, cold and wet like us." said Adam as he stretched his lower back. He re-set his hat and added, "Well let's get moving before this rain picks up anymore." With that Adam kicked Sport into a faster gait.**

"**Well Cooch let's get going." Joe added as his mount picked up her speed.**

**The further down the trail they moved the worse the ground became. The horses slipped in the slippery mud time and time again, but never faltered. The rain continued to pick up its intensity and soon the low grumble of thunder could be heard and a few of the new horses began to get fidgety. One of the horses Adam was leading started to pull on the lead and bumping into the other two horses at her side. Adam slowed Sport and it seemed to settle her down. Joe caught up to his brother and smiled. Adam couldn't help but smirk as he offered, "Tomorrow Joe, you get this group and then we'll see who is smiling." Joe broke out into a laugh and added his own little retort. "Sure thing older brother, guess it's time you admitted I am better at handling horses." He took a more serious tone and added, "How much further before we reach that cave?" **

"**It's just over the next ridge. We should be there before the storm gets …" Adam's last words were drowned out by the loud crash of thunder.**

**The boys nudged their tired horses on. A short while later they crested the ridge, and could just make out an entrance to the cave below. Joe turned to his brother and gave a quick smile before kicking Cochise into a faster gait. Adam gave a half smile and urged Sport a bit faster to catch up to his brother. Soon they reached the cave and began to get settled in for the night.**

"**Hey Adam, why don't you get the fire started. Some nice hot coffee sure would be good about now."**

"**Are you sure you wouldn't prefer some warm milk little brother?" smirked Adam.**

**Each went their way to getting settled in for the night. Joe led Cochise and the three horses he led for the day to the safety of the shelter. He took a few minutes getting them settled in before he went back to retrieve the remaining horses. Meanwhile Adam had the fire going and hot coffee brewing. He pulled some food from the saddlebags and left it to cook on the fire. He walked out to give Joe a hand with the remaining horses, leading Sport and another mare into the dry cave.**

**Joe looked at the two remaining mares and shook his head. "Figures that he would leave you with me. Well better give me no trouble or you'll be sleeping outside." He said to the mare that had caused his brother grief earlier in the day. He started to lead them towards the cave behind his brother when a crash of thunder was heard. The flighty mare came to an abrupt halt causing Joe to slip into the soft mud, thoroughly soaking him from head to foot in wet sticky mud. Joe could hear the roaring laughter coming from inside the cave and without looking up could easily envision his brother rolling on the ground holding his sides. Now not only was Joe wet and dirty, he was embarrassed that his older brother witnessed his own falter. Adam quickly brought himself under control and made his way back out to his brother to insure he was okay and not injured. Joe smiled up from the mud puddle he was still sitting in. Adam couldn't help but to laugh again from the very black face and bright white teeth. Joe tried to get up but the mud was very slippery and he managed to fall backwards onto his rear, resulting in a louder torrent of laughing from his older brother. To make it worse the creature responsible decided to add her two cents worth and whinnied loudly at him. "Okay, okay, very funny now give me a hand." Adam really couldn't help himself and began to clap loudly while cheering loudly "Bravo Joseph, Bravo!" Adam watched his brother struggle for a short time before he reached down and helped him onto his feet. "Come on little brother you best get out of those clothes and dried up before you get sick." With a broad smile and a laugh he led to two mares into the cave and waved his hand in the air while he called out to his brother, "The better horseman will take care of these two."**

**It was a good thing the last occupants of the cave had left a pile of wood there. Joe figured his older brother was the most likely candidate. While his brother settled in the last two mares he began to strip himself from the cold wet clothing. Thankfully he had a change of clothes that were dry, but his jacket was not only soaked through but quite muddy too. The two boys soon settled down to eat their dinner of warm beans and hot coffee. **

"**Hey Adam, you think the rain will ease up tomorrow?"**

"**No I'm afraid we're in for even more harsh weather. Storm seems to have gotten worse since we left town. I'm not sure where we will be camping tomorrow night. There isn't much for shelter in our next stretch of land. If we can push the horses a bit harder tomorrow we can get closer to home and some better areas for holding up for the night."**

**Joe gave his brother a worried look while he talked, but when Adam looked his direction he quickly changed his expression to a smile. He didn't fool his older brother though; Adam could easily tell his brother was scarred and worried. Little Joe's eyes were like a portal to his inner thoughts.**

"**Don't worry Joe, maybe the storm will be over by the time we make camp. I'd still say we're another three days from home at this rate. Better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."**

"**A long, wet, muddy day" mumbled Joe.**

**Adam gave a small smile as he watched his brother finish eating. A short time later the two exhausted men were sleeping. Both cold and a bit wet. Throughout the night the storm raged on. The thunder was now laced with occasional lightning and the wind screamed of bitter cold. The fire went out in the early hours, leaving only the burning embers. Adam woke with a chill, he quickly realized the fire had died out and made quick work of building it back up to a warming blaze. He quickly set a pot of coffee to heat and warmed what was left of the beans for breakfast. The fresh and inviting scent of warm coffee woke Joe from his sleep. He still felt tired and chilled to the bone but soon the hot coffee and beans made his insides warm up. After they finished eating they quickly closed up the camp and packed the horses to continue on their long journey home. True to Adam's words the evening before, today Joe was leading the group of mares. Outside the freshly warmed cave the storm continued to pound loose the layers of dirt and rocks. The dark sky made it difficult to recognize day from night. Joe's jacket was still wet from last night's swim in the mud, but it still offered some warmth under his slicker. Again Adam led the way down the trail. The bad vision from dark lighting and heavy rain made their progress slow as Adam had feared the night before. By afternoon the rain eased a bit and they pulled up for a short break. Adam made up some cold beans since no dry wood was available. He ate a good portion but frowned at Joe as he pushed the beans around his plate.**

"**Are you going to eat those beans or just play with them?"**

"**Huh, oh sorry Adam, guess I'm not very hungry."**

**Adam frowned and looked harder at Joe, but he didn't appear to be sick. "Joe, you feeling alright?"**

**Joe just nodded and set his plate down. He got up and looked around before settling his sight on the horses. "Adam, how far do you figure we are from home?"**

"**Oh Joe, still pretty far. Well probably another two days, maybe more if this storm doesn't ease up on us." He sighed, then added "you sure you're feeling alright?"**

**Joe smiled back at his brother, "Just ready to be home already. I'm gonna go check the horses before we head off."**

**Adam watched as his brother left, he didn't look sick but he just had a feeling he would soon be. He gave another worried expression to his brother's back then set to pack up so they could be on their way. Soon they were back on the trail. Adam would continually look back and check for any sign of sickness. He was relieved time and again as Joe appeared to be fine and would always give a smile to his brother. Adam felt relieved but he still had that nagging feeling that all was not right with his little brother.**

"**Hey Cooch, don't tell Adam but I think he is showing some emotion." Joe laughed as he gave his loving mount a few pats on the neck. He knew Adam loved him dearly but would often hide his own emotions from the world. "Guess he has cause to worry. I haven't been feeling too good since this morning. Now don't you go telling him nothing, he has enough to deal with without worrying about me being sick." Cochise gave a snort and shook her head as if not agreeing with her master's wishes. Joe laughed at her antics and ended with a small cough. He looked up towards Adam and was relieved that his brother hadn't heard his cough. Guess the loud rain drowned out the sounds he thought.**

**The remainder of the day continued as it had when they left with the storm growing in intensity with each passing minute. Adam kept searching for some sort of shelter to hold up for the night, but beyond the thick trees there was none to be found. He mused at the rate they were traveling it would be Christmas before they reached home, but that was still weeks away. He pulled Sport up and waited for his brother to catch up. Soon the two brothers were stopped looking at the trail that lay ahead. Adam turned to his brother, "It's going to be dark soon and there is still no shelter around. There's a thick patch of trees up ahead, we'll make camp there." Joe looked to the stand of trees his brother had pointed out returning a grim look. "Guess that means cold beans for dinner." Food was the last thought on Joe's mind and the mere suggestion brought a nauseous feeling to his stomach. Joe however felt he must dispel any thought from his brother that he was not feeling right, otherwise he would know that something was wrong. Adam returned a small smirk to his brother, "Cold beans it is. Let's get settled for the night. Doubt there will be anything to start a fire but we'll take a look anyway. Perhaps we won't have to suffer with cold beans after all." A short time later found Joe and Adam settled into camp. The horses were settled in with everyone calm and relaxed, even the mare that seemed to delight in causing trouble. Adam looked over at the tie line that held the string of horses, "Guess that mare travels better with you. Perhaps you should keep her for the remainder of the trip oh better horseman you!" Adam gave a small chuckle at the look of dread that crossed his brother's face. "Okay how about you take those mares again tomorrow and I'll take them the next day? With any luck we'll be home by then, but unless the weather breaks we're in for another day on the trail." Adam put his focus back to eating; noting the miserable look Joe gave at the last comment. Poor kid, it's been a long trip for him. The weather hasn't been to good either, sure hope he doesn't get sick while we're still on the trail would make for a even rougher trip home. Adam thought to himself as he watched Joe toy with his food, pushing it around the plate to give the appearance he had eaten some of it. Joe would take a small bite every once in awhile, but most of his food was left untouched. He could feel his brother's dark gaze upon him and he struggled to bring the spoon to his mouth. Finally he gave up all pretence and dropped his plate down and stood up. He could feel his stomach already rebutting the meager food which recently arrived there. He excused himself with an excuse of checking the horses as he felt the bile rise to his throat. Adam watched his brother leave with a studying eye, but when he saw Joe checking the horses he turned his attention to finishing his meal and heading for bed. Joe had been waiting for his brother's gaze to shift, he didn't feel he could stop the vomit from its escape any longer and moved off a short distance to relieve the pressure that made its way up his throat. The small amount of contents were quickly removed and left Joe with drive heaves. The slight headache he had been sporting all day was now pounding from the force that wracked his body. There was nothing Joe could do to stop the impending sickness from settling in his system, but he was going to hold off as long as possible so as not to burden his brother with any more worries than they already had. **

**Any hopes of the storm to die down were drowned out by the heavy blowing wind and the hammering rain. It didn't seem possible that the storm could get any worse, but somehow it did. Only when daybreak arrived did the storm loose some of its intensity. Joe passed on his breakfast and prepared all the horses for the next leg of their journey home. He didn't think it possible to feel any worse then he did the night before when he laid down for the night, but on top of the constant pounding headache and nauseated stomach his chest felt so tight that it took most of his strength just to draw a breathe. He swayed slightly as he felt the dizziness take hold of him and left him feeling light headed and disconnected. It took everything out of him just to put up a front of good feeling for his brother's sake. Just a couple more days if we push it. I can hold out that long, I can rest when we get home. **

"**Hey Adam the horses are ready" rasped Joe. His brother didn't even hear him. Joe sighed as he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his sickness from his brother much longer. Adam had noted Joe by the readied horses and made his way over to finish packing up. He noted that Joe looked a bit pale and seemed tired looking. Again he though Joe looked as though he was a getting sick. He leaned on Sport's saddle and studied his brother more carefully before he asked, "Joe are you sure you're feeling alright? You look tired and a bit pale." Joe simply nodded, not daring to use the voice he knew would be a dead give away. Adam sighed at his stubborn brother, shaking his head he mounted his horse and took the lead lines of two of the mares and the stallion. "We should make some good time today. The storm seems to be dieing out." Adam smiled at the look of joy that brought his younger brother. Kid's just homesick. Adam turned his horse and headed off down the trail. Joe swayed slightly in the saddle once he mounted, but quickly followed his brother's lead towards home. He slowed Cochise down once he caught up to his brother, but soon he felt the distance between them dragging farther apart. Adam's prediction of the storm dieing out was accurate, by early afternoon the sun was high in the sky drying the water sodden earth. Like most winter storms this one brought even cooler temperatures, and the cool crisp air was refreshing to Adam, but for Joe it seemed to make the tightness in his chest worse. Adam smiled at their good fortune and decided it would be a good time to stop for lunch. He pulled his mount to a stop and turned around in the saddle to talk with Joe but frowned at the distance that seemed to have grown between them during the day. Adam was happy that the trip would only take another day in this good weather; he figured Joe was about drained from this long venture. Soon his brother had made his way beside him.**

"**How about we stop and rest, maybe eat some lunch too?" Adam smiled towards his brother. He couldn't help notice the forced smile that Joe had returned. Joe definitely wasn't looking too well, "Joe are you feeling alright? You still look a bit pale and tired." Joe simply smiled and nodded that all was fine. Adam sighed inwardly before he dismounted from his horse. Joe followed his brother's direction but held tight to the saddle horn when dizziness washed over him, threatening to send his body falling to the ground. He felt so tired and used every bit of energy to remain standing on his feet. After a few moments the world slowed its spinning and he ventured a few steps bring his horses behind him to tie by Adam's. Relief washed over him as he lowered his body to the ground by the warm fire his brother had started. He was vaguely aware of the hot cup of coffee his brother shoved in his hand, but the relief a moment ago was minute in comparison to how good that hot coffee tasted. "How about some hot beans for lunch?" Adam grinned at his brother's distasteful look, he was a might bit sick of beans himself and couldn't wait to return home and have some of Hop Sing's good cooking. Joe merely shook his head no and resumed to drain the coffee from his cup. "Alright Joe out with it, what's bother you? You haven't said one word to me all day." Again his brother just shook his head. That brother of his could be about the most stubborn person Adam had ever met, he was just about frustrated enough to throw his hat to the ground and stomp on it but knew that would solve nothing. Joe watched the temper in his brother start to boil, he knew he had to say something to Adam but he feared the response when his brother heard his hoarse voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Adam, in reality he had lots he wanted to talk about, but it was painful enough just to swallow let alone carry a conversation. "Nothing, I'm fine." Adam looked his brother over much more carefully, pale complexion, tiredness, refusal to talk and when he finally did it sounded more like a sound some dieing creature would make than the voice of his brother. "Mmm hmm, really?" Adam crossed his arms and walked over towering his younger brother. It was an intimidating posture and Joe knew he wasn't hiding his sickness as well as he had planned. "I'm fine." Adam just stared at Joe and lifted an eyebrow at that answer. "Throat's scratchy is all." Adam wasn't convinced that was all and set himself to checking Joe's forehead, but his arm was swiped away in irritation by the younger boy. "I said I was fine." Joe couldn't help himself from lashing out at Adam, he really did feel terrible and the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of it and cause anymore worries than he already had. "I just wanna get home." Joe got up and was glad the world stood still for him this time. He walked off towards the horses without a backward glance at his brother. Adam let out the pent up breath he had been holding and followed his brother's back towards the waiting mounts. His little brother wasn't fooling him, Joe was sick but Adam knew that he had to get him home before he got too bad off. He dumped the remains of the coffee on the fire and collected the remaining gear before following Joe to the horses.**

**The horses delighted in the cold dry air. The last few days of thick mud and freezing rain had drowned their spirits, but today they felt like running and playing. Sport was back to his high strung and pushy self. At every opportunity he would attempt to break free of his master's control to race off free towards the horizon. He could sense the excitement in the other horses and that combined with the scents of familiar pines was enough to keep Adam's attention glued to the horses he was directing. He would occasionally glance back at his brother making sure he was not going to fast for him and to be sure he didn't get any worse. His brother seemed to be keeping up the pace well enough and Adam allowed Sport to increase his speed a little. He checked back to make sure Joe was still keeping up and was gratified that he seemed to be about the same distance. The faster pace his brother had set sent Joe's head spinning; he couldn't help but pull Cochise back down to a slower speed. He sighed as he watched the distance between himself and Adam grow longer and longer. Reluctantly he picked up the pace again to keep up and was rewarded with a pounding in his head to the rhythm of his horse. The fidgety mare decided that this was the best time to throw a fit. She firmly planted her legs to the ground in an abrupt stop, and then flung her body into the air like a bronco just tasting his first ride. Had she have done this at any other time the results would have been different, but Joe was barely able to pay attention to the mares and found himself pulled right off the saddle. Joe felt the air rush out of him as his body met the solid ground below. He lay stunned on the ground a moment to catch his breath, he couldn't help smile at his faithful mount. She was so well trained, she just stood their ground tied waiting for her master to remount. Slowly he began to rise and winced when he felt a stabbing pain in his side. He felt the cough come on but never expected the pain to bring him to his knees. He kneeled there cradling his side as he waited out the excruciating coughing spell.**

**Adam had been riding for awhile before he decided to look back on his brother again. Lines of worry covered his face when there was no sign of Joe on the trail behind him. Quickly he led the horses back, dreading that he would find his brother unconscious on the trial.**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he had to get up and on his horse before his brother found him. With effort he slowly got back to his feet, waiting out the dizziness, nausea and pain to subside. Slowly he made his way to the mares and grasped the lead line. He made his way to Cooch's side and paused for breath. He was tired and aside from his body aching from fever, it was smarting from additional injury. He made his way into the saddle, slumping forward while grasping his painful ribs. He straightened as much as the pain would comfort and urged Cooch forward. He'd only traveled a few yards before he spotted his brother headed towards him. He swallowed his groan of pain when he stifled a cough. He knew at least a few of his ribs were at least cracked, possibly broken. Forcing a smile he joked to his brother, "Dang mare, sure it isn't your turn to lead her?"

Adam could see Joe was in pain, his expressive eyes giving him away. Sighing Adam knew the answer his brother would give if he questioned him again like he has for the past few days. Again he asked and shook his head with his stubborn brother's response. He though about the good time they were making and that by tomorrow afternoon they would be on Ponderosa land. They should even make it home by dinner. Bringing his thoughts back to his brother, Adam knew Joe was sick but had to admire the boy's will to keep going and not complain. "Well you'll be happy to know we should be home or supper tomorrow. Best find us some shelter for the night. There's a cave a few miles ahead. We should make it there before nightfall. Joe are you sure your feeling alright? You don't look too good."

Joe smiled at his brother with another "I'm fine" he urged his horse down the trail. His brother's grim look and shaking head wasn't missed as he moved on. White hot agony shot through his chest with each step his horse took. He felt like he was on fire and draining his canteen did little to quench his thirst. His constant cough was fought against as each increased the pain radiating in his side. He couldn't help but feel the eyes of his brother and the quiet sigh he released.

"Joe I think we ought to stop now. There's a cave a short way. We'll stop there for the night."

"I'm fine Adam, just a little bit closer to home before we stop. I just want to get home." He felt the oncoming cough and couldn't hold back. The pain was excruciating but he refrained from grasping his ribs. He had to be strong for Adam, it wouldn't be fair for him to take on four more horses and a sick brother. Forcing another smile he turned to his brother but the look on his face said the discussion was closed. As much as he hated to admit it the thought of resting was exactly what he wanted. Nodding to his brother they were back on their way. Not much farther down the trail Joe felt himself getting very tired. Growing heavy his eyelids started closing while his body slumped forward against his horse's neck. Cooch continued to move forward towards Sport and the three mares followed as well regardless that the lead line was held loosely in Joe's slack hand.

Adam caught sight of the cave a short distance away. Turning to his brother time slowed as he watched Joe start to fall from his horse. There was no time to get him before he would hit the ground.

Sorry for such a long delay. I should be adding another chapter tomorrow. Thank you all for being patient. There is a lot more of this story coming!


	3. Chapter 3

The sensation of falling pulled Joe out of his groggy state, but did little to stop his abrupt landing on the hard packed dirt. If his ribs weren't broken before he was certain some were now. He couldn't stop the moan of pain as white fire ripped through his chest. Joe knew there was no more denial to his brother, he was in too much pain and his body's responses to the fever had escalated. Distantly as though from a tunnel he heard his brother's shout "Oh God, Joe." With a groan of surrender he allowed his eyes to close.

Time returned to normal for Adam as he made his way quickly to Joe's side. "Joe, Joe can you hear me? Come on little buddy let me know your okay." He wasn't sure he would get an answer but was relieved to see his brother slowly open his pain filled eyes "I'm fine Adam, we need to keep moving." Adam gave a small smile before he replied "Shh Joe, only thing we need to do is get you under shelter and some rest."

He was barely audible and laced with fatigue "Just gonna get a little sleep then we'll be on the trail again." Without another word Joe gave into his exhaustion and allowed unconsciousness to take its hold.

With sorrowful eyes Adam looked at his brother. He couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing his brother so hard. He knew he should have made him rest and eat, he was the oldest after all and it was his responsibility to watch out for his little brother. He was very disappointed in himself, but his heart soared with pride for the strength his little brother had shown. Pulling himself out of his dark thoughts he tied the mares to the rest of the horses, and Cochise to Sport. He placed his heavy jacket around Joe to keep him warm. Heat radiated off his little brother like a steam engine, he never stirred as Adam managed to get them onto Sport and moving on the trial. The cave was within sight but the travel was treacherous with all the horses to lead and keeping his brother secure. Joe was covered in sweat and Adam quickly worked to strip him from his wet clothes. Removing the jacket and shirt he gasped when he saw the deep bruising on his right side. Feeling for fractures he heard his brother groan in pain at the light pressure he had used. He could feel a couple of them were broken and a few more likely cracked. Rocking back on his heels he sighed "Oh Joe, why didn't you say anything." He hadn't really meant it as a question for his brother, but his light explorations had brought his brother back from unconsciousness.

"Sorry Adam, I didn't want to worry you. Just wanted to get home."

Adam couldn't miss the pain and sorrow in his little brother's eyes. "No Joe you have nothing to apologize for, this is my fault. I'm the older brother, it was my responsibility to watch out for you. I'm sorry I did not do it better." He wasn't certain his brother even heard him as he was back asleep again. Shredding his shirt he soon had material for biding his ribs. After securing them best he could he covered his brother with all the blankets. Soon after the strong scent of coffee permeated the cave from the warm fire it sat on. He brought a small cup full and encouraged his brother to drink some. He barely stirred but did manage to finish the cup. Adam could feel the heat from the fever. Settling the horses for the night he realized his situation wasn't that great. He had seven horses to lead and a sick an injured brother to safely get home. "Adam" his little brother's call and coughing brought him out of his thoughts. The fever was getting higher and the coughing fits would only rack more havoc on Joe's injured ribs. "How are you feeling Joe?"

"Can't breath…hot…s…hot…water" His breathless effort was hard to miss as well as the raspy breathing. He helped Joe drink some water but not nearly enough before his was back asleep again. He knew he needed to get Joe to a doctor soon. They were still quite a ways from home and now the ride would take much longer. Adam considered his options and decided the best was to send Sport and Cochise back home on their own. He put Joe's saddle with a note attached to his horse to let his father and brother know what was happening. Leading the two horses outside he took a deep breathe praying he was making the right decision. He knew they would dart for home, he just hoped they would make it fast enough. With a loud yell and hard slap onto their rumps he watched as they took off at a quick pace towards home. He watched as they took off out of sight and until he could no longer hear the drum of their hooves on the hard ground. He could only pray now he hadn't messed up again. He headed back inside and added another cool compress onto his brother's forehead. Unfortunately his effort seemed in vain as the fever continued to rise. He sighed as he rose knowing he had to get moving towards home. With his brother's rising fever he knew he had to keep moving. Soon he broke camp and had the bay stallion saddled. He was a good strong horse and hoped he would continue as such on the trail. Having two less horses would help travel faster. Traveling during the night will be dangerous but he had no options. He only prayed the horses he sent home made it quickly so help would be there for Joe. Joe barely stirred as he was lifted onto the stallion's back. Mounting behind Adam pulled him close and headed off into the night with the mares following behind.

The ride was slow; the cool night air did little to alleviate the fevered chills that racked his brother's body. His breathing had become more shallow and ragged with the heavy congestion within his lungs. Morning light touched the sky as Adam found himself on Ponderosa land. Tiredness seeped into his bones, but his worry and guilt gave him the strength to carry on. "Joe we're on the Ponderosa now, we'll be home shortly. Just hang on little buddy." His brother stirred but was quickly taken over by a coughing spell. Exhausted he slumped farther back into his brother's chest. Adam swallowed hard and felt his heart shattering with worry, with a nudge he urged his mount to pick up the pace

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so here is the next chapter. Hopefully I will update again tonight or possibly tomorrow. There are at least a few more chapters:)


	4. Chapter 4

Early morning at the Ponderosa, Ben Cartwright made his way down stairs. Pour a cup of coffee, he sat at the dinning table. His heart constricted when he looked at the empty chairs around him. Though one of the seats would be filled soon, he deeply missed his two other sons. Adam and Little Joe were overdue and he resolved that if they weren't home tonight then he would venture out after them

"Mornin' Pa" his middle son bellowed as he moved down the staircase. He too was worried about his brothers. Everyone knew about the friction between the youngest and oldest Cartwright boys. "Pa you think Adam and Lil Joe be home by tonight?" He couldn't help notice his father's worried look but was certain it was reflected through his own eyes as well.

"If they're not home by tonight we'll head out tomorrow morning after them."

Hoss smiled at his father's suggestion, than helped himself to a large portion of Hop Sing's flapjacks. They lost themselves in thoughts and worry while thy finished breakfast. A knock on the door quickly brought their thoughts to less worrying things. Hoss got up and opened the door to find Bobby, one of their ranch hands. Hoss felt his father's presence come up behind him.

"Mr.Cartwright your boy's horses just ran into the yard." Ben and Hoss exchanged a quick worried look. Bobby continued without slowing down, "Adam's horse didn't have no saddle, but Joe's did and it had a note attached to it." Handing the note to Ben, Bobby added "we bedded the horses down they were pretty worked up." Ben barely heard a word after he was handed the letter, to engrossed in Adam's meticulous writing. Finishing the letter he looked up to Hoss, "Hitch up the wagon and saddle Buck." Turning to Bobby Ben addressed him "Ride quick for the Doc, tell him Joe's very sick and injured." Ben said a silent prayer for his sons and headed off to help Hoss and head out.

XXXXXX

Sorry so short but I'll have more up later today:)


	5. Chapter 5

The journey home was going slow, but steady. The nig stallion proved to be an excellent mount with a smooth stride. Adam was very grateful since it wouldn't jar his brother as much. The mares were following along willfully. Even the flighty mare seemed to pull back less and less along the trail. Adam still felt he should have passed on her at the auction but his brother said she was a good horse in need of better training. He had reluctantly agreed and got her for a fair price. Looking back at her he had to agree she was a fine looking horse with excellent structure, at the very least she would make a fine broodmare. He turned his attention back to his brother and the trail ahead. He had made poor time during the evening hours. He had tried to increase the pace but every time his brother's breathing would become more ragged. His fever was still very high and he hadn't stirred during the ride yet. Now mid-morning and Adam could tell they were just hours away from home. He hoped his message made it home already and the doctor was sent for. Even though the temperature was cold he was thankful the rain had finally ended. "Hey Joe, we'll be home shortly." He said this more as a comfort to himself since his brother wasn't too responsive over the past few hours. He could feel Joe shivering in front of him and pulled the horse to a halt. Maneuvering his jacket off and around Joe was a bit awkward but he managed to warm his brother up some more. He was a bit cold himself but it was of little importance over taking care of his brother.

As early afternoon rolled across the Ponderosa land, Ben and Hoss made their way towards Adam and Joe. They had already covered a good distance but were dismayed they hadn't run into them yet. Ben decided to venture further ahead of Hoss in the buckboard. He hadn't gone very far when he noticed a rider leading a group of horses heading towards him. Relief and worry vied over each other when Ben recognized his sons. Hoss saw his father move Buck faster down the trail and figured he had spotted Adam and Joe. He quickened the team of horses to catch up.

Adam sighed with relief when the welcome sight of his father and brother heading towards him. It wasn't long before Ben reached his sons. He could see both boys were shivering, one from sickness and the other from exposure. He noted the sickly pallor of his youngest son and the rough shallow breathing. Adam witnessing his father's worrisome expressions couldn't help but feel the growing guilt that had taken root within his heart. His guilt now held the pain he had brought to his father for failing to keep his brother from harms way. "Adam hand me down Joe." Lost within his own thoughts he hadn't noticed his father had dismounted and was standing beside him reaching for Joe. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he eased his brother down into his father's arms. "Easy Pa, he's got some broken and cracked ribs." The look in his father's eyes tore into Adam's soul, he could feel the burn of disappointment rush through his chest.

Ben lowered Joe and began to check him over, "Joe, Joe, can you hear me son?" There was no answer but the raspy sound of breathing from his son. He looked up at Adam and then back down to Joe, "What happened? How long has he been like this?" Adam didn't have the chance to answer as his larger brother quickly joined his father on the ground by his little brother. Hoss' worried only helped the seeds of guilt continue to grow. A slight tremble carried throughout his body and shook him to the core. A feeling of detachment surrounded him as he watched his father and brother carry his brother towards the wagon. His body felt like lead and the voices of his family a far distance away. He watched with a strange feeling of disconnectedness as his father and brother turned towards him before a black abyss swallowed up his last remaining strength of consciousness.

XXXXXX

Sorry this is so short, more tomorrow:)


	6. Chapter 6

"Adam" came the worried shout from his father as he watched his oldest son collapse to the ground. After assuring himself that his son was uninjured and only passed out from exhaustion he turned to his only conscious son, "Hoss help me get him into the wagon." Once Adam and Joe were laid out in the back of the wagon, they tied one of the mares and Buck to the buckboard they set off towards the Ponderosa with Ben driving the team. Hoss followed behind on the stallion bringing the remaining mares behind.

The ride back was uneventful, neither Joe nor Adam woke from their sleep. As they pulled into the yard they spotted Bobby and another hand by the barn, and called them over to put the horses away.

"Mr.Cartwright, Doc wasn't in his office but I let a message for him to get here as soon as he could." Bobby spoke worriedly while he lead the horses to the barn.

Ben jumped into the back of the wagon and started to get Joe. "Hoss help me get Joe up to his room. Then we'll get Adam up to his." Before Ben could finish his sentence he was already helping his father. In short time they had Joe cleaned up and resting in bed. Adam was groggy but managed to make most of the way on his own. He was too tired and cold to put up much of a fuss. When he was finally left alone he wasted no time on pulling his robe on and making his way to his youngest brother's room. The sound of the buggy pulling into the yard sent a spark of relief through him. He listened to the footsteps of the doctor in the hall as he made his way into the room. His entrance was quickly noted by his father with a sigh of annoyance. "Adam you should be in bed." Adam chose to ignore the comment of concern from his father, he didn't feel he deserved it. His brother was deathly sick and he was the one responsible. He made his way to his brother's side and inhaled sharply with the deathly pale pallor of the youngest. Except for the bright fever spots he could have passed for a corpse. His breathing was shallow and ragged. It was the stillness that caused Adam the most worry. If it wasn't for the movement of him breathing he would have thought he was dead.

"Ben we need to get Joe cooled down, his fever is dangerously high" the doctor informed. Soon the room was in motion with everyone working to cool Joe down. Ben with the help of the doctor tried to convince Adam that he should rest. After much refusal they slipped him some sleeping powder in his coffee. Not long after that before Adam was fast asleep and being carried back to his room by Hoss. When Hoss returned he told them that Adam felt a bit warm. They feared whatever Joe had they suspected might be contagious and was starting to affect Adam as well. The doctor left to check up on Adam and returned shortly with news that assured Adam was fine just suffering from exhaustion. "After a good night's rest he should be as good as new." With that information they sighed in relief. One sick boy was more than enough to deal with. Throughout the night they worked to drop the temperature in the youngest boy. As early morning arrived the temperature was still very high, but did seem to be improving.

As like everyday of his life, Adam woke as the sun met the new day. Feeling much better he dressed quickly and made his way back to his brother's room. He could hear the rasping sounds of breathing before he even made it to the doorway. Quietly he made his way to his brother's side. "Oh Joe, I should have stayed in that town longer, then you wouldn't be so sick now" Adam thought to himself. Although he and Joe were often at each others throats, he loved the boy deeply. He couldn't decide though if his love for Joe was more paternal than brotherly. He looked around and saw the drawn faces of the men around him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the pain he had caused them all. He had made the wrong decision and now everyone was suffering. "Pa, how's Joe?"

"Not so good son" Ben said sadly. "His fever is still very high, he's got pneumonia and can't get good air movement with those ribs." Ben sat close to Joe on the bed while he whipped his brow. "I just wish he would move some, but he hasn't stirred at all."

With each reply Adam was more and more devastated. How could he have allowed his little brother to get like this. He failed his father's trust in being the older brother with the youngest son. He failed Marie to watch over his brother the way he should have been. Most of all he failed his little brother by not keeping him safe. There was no doubt in Adam's mind that he was a failure in his most important job in life. "Pa why don't you, Hoss and Doc go get something to eat and rest. I'll watch over Joe awhile." Even as he spoke the words he wondered if it was a good idea. "Yeah Pa, I've done such a great job of watching out for him already" Adam thought. He saw the reluctance in his father, "Yeah Pa doesn't even trust me now" he continued to think to himself.

"Come on Pa, Adam's here. He'll take real good care of Little Joe." Ever the peacemaker, Hoss encouraged his father to leave Joe.

"Adam's right Ben, we'll do no good to Joe if we are sick ourselves" the doctor added.

Reluctantly Ben rose to leave the room. "If there's any chance get me immediately" Ben ordered before he left the room.

"I will Pa." With the exit of his family and the doctor he took over the cooling efforts of his little brother. "I'm so sorry Joe. I should have insisted we stayed until the weather cleared." Over the next few hours Adam continued his ministrations. As the hours drug on with no improvement Adam's depression ran deeper and deeper.

XXXXXX

Sorry this is so short, more soon:)


	7. Chapter 7

Ben arrived into the doorway of the room and watched his two sons. He's blaming himself for this Ben thought to himself. Slowly he came into the room and behind Adam laying his hand in silent support on his shoulder. "Any change Adam?"

"No Pa,he's still burning up" Adma replied sorrowfully.

"Why don't you get something to eat and some rest son" Ben urged.

"I'm not hungry or tired Pa. I can't leave him yet."

"Come on son you'll do your brother no good if you get sick yourself."

"I'm alright Pa, really."

"Alright son, I'm going to get some coffee for you at least."

Adam barely noticed his father leaving the room. He was visited shortly after by his brother Hoss. Again he refused to budge. About a half our later he heard footsteps heading back to Joe's room.

"Here son, I brought you some coffee" Ben offered the cup.

"Thanks Pa" Adam quickly drained the contents and resumed his bedside vigil.

"Well let me take a look at the boy" Doc Martin's voice announced before making his way to Joe's side and starting his examination. "His fever is a bit lower, but his lungs are quite full. I think we will have to do sulfur treatments. With those ribs he isn't breathing deep enough. Adam help me move your brother up and in a semi-sitting position, that should help breathe a bit easier."

The doctor didn't have to ask Adam twice, he was up in an instant to assist. Adam sat back down in the bedside chair and waited for the doctor to set up the sulfur treatment. Soon the movements around the room became a blur until Adam slipped off into sleep.

"Hoss help me get your brother into his own bed."

"Sure Pa."

They left with Adam to settle him in for the night.

"Adam sure is taken this hard Pa."

"Yes Hoss he is. I'm afraid your brother is blaming himself for his brother's condition."

"Why" It sure ain't his fault Little Joe is sick."

"I know son, but your brother seems to believe he should have prevented it somehow."

They made their way back to Joe's room and assisted the doctor with the treatments for Joe. They continued throughout the night and by daybreak they were rewarded with clearer lung sounds.

"Ben the treatments seem to be doing the trick. His fever is lower too."

The relief washed through the room. All were exhausted by the time Adam made his way into the room. "How's Joe" he asked as he made his way to Joe's bedside.

"His lungs are much clearer and his fever is down" answered his father

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes I think so" the doctor answered.

"Good. I'll sit with him now. Why don't you all go and get some food and rest." The tired group needed no prodding as each made their way from the room in search of food and much needed sleep. Adam returned to the bedside chair his father had occupied just a few moments ago. "Looks like you're going to be alright Little Joe. I'm so sorry I failed you. I'll be leaving tonight now that I know you're going to be okay. I don't want to fail you or Pa again. I don't think that I could live with that. I made a promise to your mother that I would always watch over you and keep you safe. I've failed you and I just cannot let that happen again. I'm so sorry Joe." Adam's voice cracked with emotion and he laid his head down on his brother's bed. The emotional turmoil that he was going though threatened to unravel the normally cool exterior he personified.

Joe had heard his brother's confession and placed his hand on his brother's head. "Adam" he called out weakly.

Adam was quick to straighten himself. "Joe your awake, your okay. Do you need anything?

Joe licked his lips but before he could ask for water it was in his hand and down his throat.

"Let me get Pa, he'll want to know your awake." Adam stood and went to leave the room and call their father.

"Wait Adam" Joe called.

"But" he was cut off by his brother raising a protesting hand. "What is it Joe?"

"I'm sorry." Joe said as tears threatened to pool over.

"You're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." Adam was dumbfounded, this was his fault, how could his brother even think he was at fault.

"I wasn't feeling good before we left town. I got worse and if I wasn't so stubborn I would have said something." He was stopped by a coughing fit. When he was finished he laid back in bed exhausted and catching his breath.

"Joe, this isn't your fault, it's mine. I was responsible to look after you and just look how well I did that." Adam said solemnly.

"No Adam..not's your fault. You took great care of me." He was breathing heavy by now and was obviously upset.

"Easy Joe, you need to rest" Adam urged.

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Please forgive me." Joe finished with the long held back tears overflowing.

"I'm the one who is sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Not your fault. Don't leave, please. I love you."

"Okay Joe, take it easy and rest. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too little brother. Now get some rest."

"Adam?" Joe called softly as his eyes fought to close.

"Yes Joe?"

"Will you read to me?" he said stifling a yawn.

"Sure Joe." Adam settled on the bed beside Joe and began to read aloud to Joe. Within a few minutes his brother was sound asleep. Adam adjusted the covers over Joe and settled back into reading. He felt better after talking with his brother and was at ease that he would be alright. Soon he was asleep next to Joe. Like many times in Joe's younger days the two boys slept side by side.

In the early morning hours the remainder of the household made their way into Joe's room. The doctor did an examination on Joe and smiled. He joined Ben and Hoss and spoke quietly to them. "Joe's fever is gone and his lungs are clear. He'll be alright now. Just keep him in bed for a week or two. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you when he is ready to be up and about. Just remind him to take it easy for awhile. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on him."

"Thanks Doctor." Ben said with relief.

"Hey Doc, I'll show you out." Hoss offered.

Ben made his way next to Joe when Hoss and the doctor left. He brushed the curls from Joe's forehead and was rewarded with two emerald eyes.

"Hi Pa" Joe smiled and it went straight to Ben's heart

"Hi yourself young man. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm I'm thirsty and I think I could eat more than Hoss" They both chuckled

"I don't think anyone could ever eat as much as Hoss" the voice coming from beside Joe added his part to the family joke.

"Morning Adam, I didn't mean to wake you" Joe said

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked worriedly

"He's fine. Fever broke and his lungs are clear."

"Hey short shanks your awake" came the excited bellow of his older brother Hoss.

"Morning Hoss"

Hoss entered carrying a tray of chicken broth and orange juice.

"Broth" Joe replied disgustingly with a distasteful look on his face. "Come on Pa can't I have some real food?" Joe pleaded

"Maybe this afternoon, but you haven't eaten anything in quite awhile. This will be easier on you"

"Alright Pa" he said as he began to eat the soup. His distasteful look quickly changed to a pleased and delighted look. A look that was not lost on the others looking on.

"Not so bad after all, huh Little Buddy?" Adam smiled as he watched the glee in his brother.

"Broth is okay. I was just thinking about those new horses. Hey Pa did you see them? They sure are nice horses. Why that stallion is just great. He's got to be one of the nicest horses I've ever seen. He's sure footed and smart. We got him for a great price too.."

They all started to laugh as Joe rambled on.

"Easy Joe. The horses will be here when your well" Ben said. "Finish eating and get some rest."

"Ah Pa I'm fine really."

"Well you were quite sick, so we'll just wait to hear what the doctor says young man."

"But Pa"

"We know, we know. Your fine" came the family chorus.

Later that afternoon Doc Martin returned and assured everyone Joe would be just fine. After a couple of weeks of rest he would be just like new. Ben noticed a change in Adam as well, he wasn't as quiet and withdrawn as he had been since they were brought home. That evening Ben made his way to bed and as accustomed he stopped by Joe's door. He smiled as he found Hoss asleep in Joe's bedside chair and Adam asleep next to Joe with a half-read book lying across his chest. Little Joe was between the two older boys wide awake with his finger to his lips. Both Ben and Joe smiled.

"Good night son, God Bless."

Three boys chorused "Night Pa" Two sound asleep and one very much awake and ready to be on his way out to work or play.

Yes Ben Cartwright was a very happy man as he made his way to bed. He was blessed with three wonderful sons. "Thank you Lord for keeping my boys safe."

XXXXXX

OMG it's finished!


End file.
